


Daddy Draco

by LilithShade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Draco, Dramione Fanart, F/M, Fanart, HP Daddy Fest, HP Daddy Fest 2020, Light Bondage, dom!draco, hp fanart, mild nudity, sub!hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithShade/pseuds/LilithShade
Summary: Illustration created for HP Daddy Fest 2020Prompt #23‘As Minister of Magic, there is nothing a Hermione loves better than coming home and letting someone else take charge.’
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114
Collections: HP Daddy Fest 2020





	Daddy Draco




End file.
